Kingdom Hearts Danganronpa The Battle of Light and Darkness
by Kingdomhearts1001282
Summary: Sent after Kingdom Hearts 3D. After the Mark of Mastery, Yen Sid sent Sora to an world where the darkness of that world is very Strong. Join Sora as he meet new friends and solve the discovering of Hope Peak Academy. Will Sora be able to save the trapped students of Hope Peak Academy or will the darkness consumed them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story begins after the Mark of Mastery Exam in which Riku is named True Keyblade Master after saving Sora from falling into darkness and almost become an vessel for Master Xehanort.

Now Sora is embark on an new adventure to train for the upcoming battle against Master Xehanort and to prevent the Keyblade war.

Meanwhile, Master Yen Sid is at his office with his eyes close in his thought of what is Master Xehanort plan is if he is going after the Princess of Hearts.

Suddenly the door opens in his office and Master Yen Sid open his eyes and notice the Keyblade hero Sora appears in his office with his smile on his face (Yes he still is wearing his black outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Ah Sora! Nice to come by. I was going to asked you to come here." Said Master Yen Sid smiling at Sora

"No problem Master Yen Sid! So what is something that you need me for." Questioned Sora

"Well, During to find out what is Master Xehanort next move, I notice an greater darkness coming from an world." Answered Master Yen Sid

"So the heartless is at it again." Said Sora in serious tone, "You going to asked me to head to the world."

"Correct! I need you to head there soon as possible, the darkness I am sensing is stronger there."

"Okay! I am ready! If you see Kairi and Riku tell them that I will be back soon." Said Sora smiling as he is about to leave the office.

"Wait Sora! Take this" said Yen Sid as he wave his hand across his desk and appeared an Orb on the desk.

"What is this!" said Sora asking Master Yen Sid

"This is an communication orb to keep in touch with me. You will need it as you are on a mission." Answered Master Yen Sid

"Okay! Thanks Master Yen Sid" said Sora as he walked toward the desk and to pick up the orb and put it in his pocket. Then he begin to walk toward the door to leave Master Yen Sid's office.

As Sora left, Master Yen Sid begin again to be in his thought, Thinking of what is happen to the world that cause the darkness to get stronger.

Meanwhile at the world where the darkness is getting stronger. The world is a peaceful place as in the center of the world is an Huge building that is named "Hope Peak Academy" and it is the school for students with "Super" talent.

In the building. An half black and white bear with an red lighting eye on his black side as he is smiling evilly with a button in front of him. Then the bear looked in front of him and appearing his a man tied to the chair "By the rope" and duck tape covering his eyes and mouth as he is trying to get out of the chair

Suddenly, the bear raised one of his hand and then press the button in front of him and all the suddenly the guy that is tied to the chair is trapped in the rocket with the bear face on top of the rocket.

**The Space Journey**

The rocket begin to active and in second the rocket blast off the roof of the building and into outer space. Suddenly, The rocket engine begin to turn off and the rocket begin to fall back in an incredible speed as the rocket slammed back to the building and the capsule begin to opened up and all it is left is the bones of the trapped guy as the bear laugh very evilly.

After the death of the guy, the bear begin to leave the room when all the suddenly, the black portal appered out of nowhere in which surprise the bear. Out of the portal is the evil fairy who is on a mission to rule the world with the heartless army is called "Meleficent"

Then Meleficent begin to notice an bear with an stronger darkness showing around the bear as she smiled evilly.

"Well! Well, Well" said Meleficent

"Who are u!" asked the bear

"Who me! I'm Meleficent." Answered Meleficent "I notice an strong darkness coming from you. But notice that it is not from you."

"Then who are you sensing." Said the bear scared

"Who is your master!" said Meleficent "Show him/her to me."

So the bear begin to deactivate and suddenly the walls in the room begin to opened up as the capsule appeared and opened up and show an Teen girl with the bear pin on her head appeared and stand up.

"That is me!" said the mysterious girl "Meleficent is it?"

"Yes!" answered Meleficent

"I'm Junko." Said Junko "Nice to meet you"

"Yes! I'm sensing an stronger darkness from you." Said Meleficent smiling "Tell me what is your goal"

"That's easy! To spread despair to this world." Answered Junko smiling evilly

"Nice! We have the same goal" said Meleficent "Now I'm going to give you a little gift for your plan."

So Meleficent begin to spread her hands and all the sudden the darkness begin to covered her and then see pull her hands together and the darkness begin to come together into a orb of darkness.

Then Meleficent lower her arms and the darkness covered her disappear as she is hold the orb of darkness.

"This is your gift! The darkness I have into this orb contains the steeping stone for your plan of spreading despair into this world. Take it" Said Meleficent

So Junko nodded evilly as she hold her hand and touch the orb of darkness while suddenly the orb of darkness begin to enter into Junko body as it did and the darkness covering her begin to tense as she enjoy the power she give her.

"Incredible, what power I am feeling right now." Said Junko in a good mood.

"Now! Junko" said Meleficent "The power I give you has the ability to summon an creature. So can you put one of your hand down toward the ground."

So Junko nodded and she did what Meleficent said and put one of her hand toward the ground and suddenly an black puddle begin to appeared on the floor and out of the puddle is an black creature with yellow eye looking at Junko in confuse.

"What is that creature!" said Junko confuse looking at the black creature

"That my dear is what is called an Heartless." Answered Meleficent

"Heartless?" said Junko

"Yes! These creature are also part of the stepping stone from your plan. They are under your control as if there is darkness around."

"Nice! Thank you Meleficent" said Junko smiling about the gift Meleficent give her.

"You're welcome! Now I must be off, I have a important task that I must do" said Meleficent as she begin to walk away of Junko and suddenly a black portal appear as she stepped inside of the portal and then disappear as the portal closes.

After Meleficent left, Junko begin to test the darkness she obtain and then the heartless begin to appear in front of her ready to obey her.

"This is incredible! Now my plan to spread the darkness begin." Said Junko as she looks out the window and notice students begin to enter the building. So Junko begin to enter the capsule and sit on the control chair. In second the capsule close the door and begin to enter into the walls as the walls begin to close the capsule, leaving it hidden.

**That is the end of Chapter 1,**

**I know that it is short. I will going to try and make it longer as the story continue. So stay tuned.**

**Hope you like the chapter that I make. I delete my old story in order make it more good. I keep getting lots of review about why I put in David and Riku in the story with Sora. So I change it and only put Sora in the story. Also I make the conversation with Junko and Meleficent little longer to make it very fun to continue reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back to the new world, an normal non super duper high school named Naegi Makoto is excited for his new school "At Hope Peak Academy" since he got to the academy by the lottery pick.

So Naegi stand at the entrance of Hope Peak Academy with determation look as he begin checking on the letter that he got at home.

**To Naegi Makoto,**

**We chose via a lottery, one person from among the normal students. That person was you. We give you the title "Super Duper High School Luckster" and invite you to enroll at our school. We have enclosed Hope's Peak Academy's entrance pamphlet to with you with this process.**

After Naegi finished reading the letter, He breath in air to calm him down as he now walk toward the entrance thinking that his high school life begins in this school.

Suddenly, Naegi begin to feel dizzy as he is wondering what happen before he passed out near the entrance.

Meanwhile, at the top floor of Hope Peak Academy. The headmaster (The bear named "Monobear") look at the passed out Naegi and smiled evilly.

"Perfect, Naegi-kun have enter the academy, Now the plan will now begin. But first I need do something with the students in order for my plan to start." Said Monobear as he enter back to the school

Back to our Keyblade Hero, Sora made it to the world that have a stronger darkness.

So Sora begin to check around the street to see if there is heartless in this world. Then in second a heartless (shadow) appear out of nowhere in the dark puddle that surprise Sora.

"Heartless, Looks like Master Yen Sid is right," said Sora as he summon his Key-shaped sword "Keyblade" and begin his battle stance at begin to run toward the heartless.

Once the heartless noticed the Keyblade Hero! It begin to attack Sora by disappear into the black portal.

After the heartless disappear in the black puddle, Sora stop at his track an begin to look around to find where the heartless, In second the heartless appear behind him and is about to attack him until Sora notice the heartless and block the attack in which stabber the heartless and give Sora a change and active "Strike Raid" at the Heartless by throwing the Keyblade at the heartless in which got contact to the heartless in which defeats the heartless as it dissolve in black mist.

After the heartless disappear, Then another heartless appear (Wizard) appear and summon fira at Sora with the wand in which Sora did not notice and got contact on the back as Sora feel the attack.

"Ouch! Did not see it coming" said Sora after getting him by Fira

"Take this Stopaga" shouted Sora as he wave his Keyblade in the air as the tip of the Keyblade shine.

Suddenly, the clock appear on top of the wizard heartless as he froze in second. This give Sora a chance as he ran toward the heartless and sent combo of hits from his keyblade.

After the combo hit from Sora's Keyblade, The clock disappear on top of the heartless and in second, The heartless felt the hit from the Keyblade combo's and finish it as it dissolve.

After the battle, Sora dismissed his Keyblade and looked around to see if there are more heartless showing around,

So Sora begin to look around the street and notice something wrong coming from the High School as he felt a strong darkness coming from the school.

"Strange! I sense darkness coming from that school, might be the source of why the heartless appear. This can't be good." Said Sora as he begin to head toward the building and as he step in the building, He begin to feel dizzy as he passed out in second.

So back to Naegi, as he begin to walk up from passing out and notice that he is sitting on the desk as he look around and notice that he is in the school's classroom.

However! He notice that there are camera in the classroom in which makes Naegi nervous and steel plates on the windows in which he tried to move the steel plates but no luck.

Suddenly, Naegi notice a flyer on his desk as he begin look at the flyer

"**Congratulations on enrolling. A new term has begun. A fresh start. This school will become the world you guys live in. Also the entrance ceremony starts at 8 o' clock. Assemble in the gym."**

So after he read the flyer. He check at the clock and notice that it is 8 o' clock. So he exited the classroom and head to the hallway.

So Naegi begin walking in the hallway when in second got hit by someone out of nowhere as he felled on the floor.

"Hey I'm sorry! Are you okay" said someone as he begin to led his hand toward Naegi in which he accept as he got up by someone's hand.

"Hey Thanks!" said Naegi looking at the stranger helping him up.

"Hey no problem" said Sora as he smiled "My bad of not seeing you there."

"I'm Sora" said Sora introducing to Naegi and raise his hand to shake

"Hey Sora-san! I'm Naegi" said Naegi as he accept the handsake from Sora

"So what are you heading to Naegi" asked Sora

"Well! I'm heading toward the Gym." Said Naegi answered

"Well me too!" said Sora "We should head there right now!"

So Naegi nodded at Sora and they begin to walk to the gym because they are getting late.

So when Sora and Naegi made to the gym. Naegi begin to open the gym door as the remaining students of Hope Peak is waiting for the two of them.

Suddenly, Naegi begin to speak when an wacky hair student begin to asked first.

"Oh, you two are freshaman too?" asked the wacky hair student named Yasuhiro Hagakure aka Super Duper High School Shaman. "The school's a bit weird"

Sudenly, an fat student appeared in front of Yasuhiro "Sixteen of us, eh?" said the fat student named Hifumi Yamada aka Super Duper High School Fanzine Maker. "Is that everyone, now?"

Then suddenly again, another student appeared in front of Hifumi and is looking at Naegi and Sora in anger look "You." Said the angered student in which surprised Sora and Naegi. "You were told to be here at 8 o'clock" said the angered student named Hiyotana Ishimaru aka Super Duper High School Perfect. "Being late is absolutely unacceptable"

"Huh? What the heck're you talking about." Said the another student named Junko Enoshima interrupting Hiyotana Ishimaru.

"Who the hell cares about punctuality in this incomprehensible situation?" said Junko

"Um" said another student interrupting Junko. "Did you two wake up in a classroom too?" said a student named Chihiro Fujisaki aka Super Duper High School Programmer

"Yeah we did" said Sora

"I see, We all did too." Said Chihiro Fujisaki

"I see, Everyone lost consciousness." Said a gothic looking student. "Then woke up, and then assembled here." Said the gothic student named Celestia Ludenberck aka Super Duper High School Gambler. "An odd story. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hey what the hell is this place." Said the punk looking students named Mondo Ohwada aka Super Duper High School Outlaw Biker. "It's like the discrimination office I was in."

"You think this is some kind of kidnappin' or something?" said a cool student named Leon Kuwata aka Super Duper High School Baseballer

"Is the punchline gonna be that we all got abducted." Said Leon making a joke

"It's gotta be some kind of special arrangement!" said an athletic student named Aoi Asahina aka Super Duper High School Swimmer. "Well I mean, This is a special school isn't it right?" said Aoi Asahina

"Whether or not is," said a muscular lady student named Sakura Ohgami aka Super Duper High School Fighter. "We should find out what is going on."

"Yeah, Good idea" said Naegi

So Naegi begin to look at the students in surprise, "They're the Super Duper High Schoolers chosen by Hope's Peak Academy

"Oh God! He's looking right at me!" said a shy school girl student named Touko Fukawa aka Super Duper High School Bookworm

"Huh?" said Naegi confused

"Well just because I'm ugly-" said Touko before is interrupt by another student

"What an eyesore!" said a smart looking student named Byakuya Togami aka Super Duper High School Scion. "Hey what are you looking at?" said Togami staring at Naegi

"Huh! Nothing" answered Naegi

So Naegi begin to look at the student and notice an cute looking student named Kyoko Kirigirl Super Duper High School ? thinking about something and then look at Naegi in confused

So Naegi walk away from Kirigirl and sighed as Sora begin to walk toward him.

"Hey Naegi! You're okay!" said Sora

"I'm good just nervous seeing the students that have different special ability in Hope Peak." Said Naegi

"It's okay to be nervous! Just focus on what to say next." Said Sora

"Thanks Sora-san!" said Naegi happy

So Sora begin to walk away somewhere and as Naegi is all by himself suddenly an another student begin to talk to Naegi

"Um… You're Naegi-kun, right?" said one of the student talking to Naegi

So Naegi look up and see an another cute student looking at Naegi smiling at him.

"We went to junior high together" said the cute looking student

Suddenly in a snap, Naegi remember the student and is shocked to see her in Hope Peak

"M-Maizono-san?" said Naegi shocked

"It's so nice to see a familiar face here." Said a student named Sayaka Maizono aka Super Duper High School Idol

"Huh? Wait, Maizono-san.." said Naegi blushing looking at Maizono "Do you remember me?"

"Of course I do!" answered Sayaka smiling "I mean, we went to the same school for three years straight."

"That's true, but…" said Naegi worried "I didn't think someone as popular as you would pay any attention to a plain guy like me."

"Wait, What." Said Sayaka gasping "You thought I was that cold and distant."

"Wait, That is not what I meant." Said Naegi apology to Sayaka

"Just kidding." Said Sayaka joking at Naegi

So Naegi continue to blush at Sayaka when suddenly, Togami begin to speak to two of them trying to get their attention.

"Hey, Do you plan on flirting all day?" said Togami getting Naegi and Sayaka attention. "Let's get down to business already."

"Huh! Business" confused Naegi

"Why is this happening?" said Togami "We need to figure out who's behind all of this."

"We're just being imprisoned here!" said Togami freaking out

"Just you know what's more important? Finding out where all of my stuff went. I can't find my cell phone." Said Junko

After Junko said those words to them. The students are stunned except Sora (He still got his keyblade) that their stuff is gone when they are in Hope Peak Academy

"Come on, guys. Cheer up." Said Yasuhiro Hagakure. "This is probably some kind of orientation that the school planned out. That's what my crystal ball's telling me."

"Really!" said Leon answering

"Hey! My fortune-telling's right thirty percent of the time!" said Yasuhiro

"Wait! Thirty percent?" shocked Sora

Suddenly, there is voice in the gym that is very loud as the students and Sora covered their ears from the loud voice from the boombox

"Testing. Whatever. I'm sure you can all hear this." Said an mysterious voice as the students pay attention to the voice

"Ahem! Hello to all the freshman. Let us begin the entrance ceremony." Said the mysterious voice continue to speak

Meanwhile, Sora also continue to listen and notice something that is not right as he begin to sense the darkness coming from where the mysterious voice in the boombox.

In second the mysterious voice appeared and an black-white bear with one of the eyes having a red lighting eyes as the bear is smiling as the students is shocked of the bear appearance.

"Wait! A stuffed bear" said Naegi confused

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" said the bear getting angry. "I'm Monobear! The principal of this school"

"That stuffed toy just moved" said Hifumi freaking out

"I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm Monobear, Your principal" said Monobear repeating

"Wait! Principal" said Naegi stunned

"Now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road." Said Monobear waving his hand

So the students lead by Hiyotana Ishimaru begin to bow down for respect to the headmaster.

Meanwhile, Sora was thinking about something in his mind about the darkness coming from the bear (Yeah! I give Sora the ability to sense darkness not as great as Riku) and sense that something is wrong.

"You are the promising, young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders, and in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope. I have decide to let you all live together within the confines of this school." Said Monobear continued to speak

"Wait-" said Naegi as he is interrupt from Junko who is pissed off

"What's the meaning of this" said Junko angry at Monobear

"As for how long you will be living together… There is no time limit" said Monobear shocking the students

"Basically, you'll all be staying here for the rest of your lives!" said Monobear answering

After Monobear saying those words to the students, The students are shocked of them staying here for the rest of their lives, While Monobear begin to tell them that the school have a huge budget that won't be inconvenienced in any way.

Meanwhile, The students are still angry of the headmaster of them having to stay in Hope Peak for the rest of their lives. Naegi notice that the true reason is the steel plates in the classroom and hallways that is locked tight on the windows.

So Monobear told them about it and told them that even you scream and shout to get help, They will never get any help.

"Wait! So that why I can't use the keyblade on the plates." Shocked Sora

Then the biggest shocker of all times is when Monobear told them that the way to get out of the academy is to kill someone in which shocked the whole students and Sora.

"Wait killed someone! That impossible, Nobody should even think of doing it." Said Sora angered at Monobear as darkness begin to surround him.

However Sora notice it and begin to calm down to dismissed the darkness (His antiform) and continue to pay attention to the headmaster as his job is going to get tougher.

** THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Hey guys hope you like this story, I 'm going to do a split part doing the story (investation and Trial) So It's going to get good. **

**What challenge will Sora have to face in Hope Peak? Stay tuned on Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, Back from Chapter 2, Monobear the headmaster told the students that they are going to live at Hope Peak and the only way to get out of here is to kill someone in this school. So now lets get this thing on the road

"The only way to get out of the Academy is to kill someone! It's easy however as only the students that killed someone will be allowed to leave this place." Said Monobear "It's pretty simple, You can use a blunt weapon to stab, beat them to death, put them to the sword, burn them to crisp, crush them, strangle them or even shoot them."

"That is what I'm looking for, A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to each other.." said Monobear

"Wait are you serious!" said Leon angry

"Why do we have to kill one another" answered Sayaka

"I'm agreed with her! Stop spouting that bullcrap and let us go home already." Shouted Hifumi

"Wait bullcrap, what do you mean about bullcrap" said Monobear "This is your home now."

So as Monobear begin to exit the gym. Suddenly Mondo appeared in front of him pissed off of what Monobear have said to them.

"Kill each other"?!" said Mondo getting pissed. "This practical joke's gone way too far."

"Joke, you say?" said Monobear confused "Are you talking about your hairstyle."

So that was the last straw as prison us in this academy is one thing, But making fun of his hairstyle is going too far and he is ready to punch the headmaster as he begin to pick him up.

"Hey I don't care if you're radio-controlled or a stuffed toy. But making fun of my hairstyle is too far." Said Mondo getting really pissed

"Hey! Acts of violence towards the principal is going against the school regulations!" said Monobear getting scared

Suddenly, the students and Sora begin to heard an beep from somewhere and they notice it is coming from the bear as it is going to exploded.

"This is bad" answered Kirigirl

"I got it!" said Sora as he grab the bear from Mondo and throw it up to the air as the bear exploded as it is in the air.

The students are stunned of how the stuffed bear exploded. Then suddenly another Monobear appeared on top of the speaker good and new surprising the students

"Hey! I let you off just a warning this time." Said Monobear "However the next time I find someone breaking the school rules, will get punish from me."

"Now then the entrance exam is done, I hope that you all enjoy this affluent and gloomy high school life." Said Monobear as he disappear into the speaker leaving the students stunned

Back to Sora, After what Monobear have said. He is feeling angry at the headmaster of forcing them to kill each other in order to get out of the school.

So Sora begin to look around while the students are talking about killing someone in order to escape the school.

Meanwhile, Sora is looking at the gym to find the way out. First he check the windows that is steel tighted and use his Keyblade to break the panel but to no avail.

Then Sora begin to continue looking around the gym trying to find another way to get out of here as the students are still talking to each other.

Meanwhile, the students are stunned of them having to killed each other escape. So Sayaka and Aoi are staring at the steel window as Aoi is wondering if it will work.

"Hey Sayaka! Will it work" said Aoi asking Sayaka

"I'll try." Answered Sayaka has she power up her fist and punch the steel window with full force but with no avail.

"It's impossible." Said Sayaka as stream appeared on her fist

"I already attack the window." Said someone

So Sayaka and Aoi look behind and see Sora walking toward them smiling.

"Hey! I didn't notice that you tried to find the way out." Said Aoi

"Yeah! While you guys listening to the headmaster, I tried to find the way out on myself however with you avail." Said Sora

"Okay! Thanks" said Aoi

"I forgot to introduce." "I'm Aoi Asahina." Said Aoi introducing to Sora "This is Sayaka" said Aoi pointing here hand toward Sayaka

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Sora" said Sora introducing to Aoi and Sayaka

Meanwhile, the remaining students are talking to each other as Naegi begin to check his pocket and notice an handbook in his pocket. So Naegi pull out the handbook and turn it on as the handbook begin to activate showing the information on Naegi surprising Naegi and including Yashiro

Suddenly! Sora, Aoi and Sayaka appeared heading down from the stand with no luck of finding the way out of here.

While Leon and Mondo also check the speaker and find out how Monobear leave the gym but with also no avail.

"Let's not lose hope anyone" said Ishimaru trying to give hope to them. "I'm sure there's a clue that'll help us to get out of here."

"I agree with him!" said Sora "Let's not lose hope and continue to find the way out of here."

"Oh well, Let's continuing searching around this place." Said Leon

Suddenly in second, Togami begin to speak to anyone that he go alone in which shocked the students.

"Because there's a chance that someone here might already be planning to kill" said Togami walking away but is stopped by Mondo

"Hold on a minute." Said Mondo stopping Togami "You're not gonna get away with being that selfish."

"Out of my way, plankton." Said Togami giving nickname to Mondo in which is getting pissed of the nickname

"What did you say? Looks like someone want a good beating right now" said Mondo cracking his fist

"W-Wait" said Naegi trying to separate them before they started fighting each other

"Don't fight!" said Sora also trying to stop the fighting before it happens

Then it started to get ugly as Mondo is getting angry at Naegi from trying to lecture him of not to fight as he begin to start a fight at Naegi as Naegi waving his hand of not wanting to fight him.

"That's enough! You two need to stop fighting," said Sora

Suddenly, Mondo had a enough and punch Naegi with force as he passed out from the punch in which shocked the students after what Mondo have done.

So Sora and Sayaka begin to ran toward Naegi and notice that he is breathing in which makes them sighed. So Sayaka begin to get him with help from Oogami

"Hey Sayaka! Can you take him along with Oogami to his room." Said Sora "I catch up to you."

So Sayaka nodded and Oogami holding Naegi with Sayaka begin to headed to Naegi's room.

Meanwhile, Sora begin to walked toward Mondo and Togami as he is getting pissed at him starting a fight at Naegi

"You really need to stop right now." Said Sora angry "Fighting is not the answered of trying to getting out of here."

"Yeah! Yeah" said Mondo

"I mean it" said Sora as he begin to head out of the gym to Naegi's room.

Meanwhile, Naegi begin to wake up from getting punch from Mondo and is wondering where is he and then look at Maizono waiting on him while siting on a chair

"Hey Maizono! Where is everybody" asked Naegi

"They're around looking from clues on how to get out of here." Said Maizono. "You were unconscious and Oogami and I pick you off to your room. We were worried for you."

Then Sora is about to reach Naegi's room and as he is about to enter the door. He found Naegi and Maizono together as he noticed that both of them is blushing at each other as Sora smiled at them noticing that they got feeling with each other. Leaving with no other choice and give them room, Sora left the room smiling at them and begin to head to the cafeteria to wait for them.

Then in 10 minutes, Naegi and Maizono enter the cafeteria and Aoi is begin to worried about Naegi and asked that if he is already in which Naegi told Aoi that he is alright as he walked toward the empty chair to sit.

Then as he begin to sit, Mondo begin to talk to Naegi and told Naegi a apology for punching him in which Naegi accept it.

So Sora begin to walk toward Naegi and begin to talk to him about something.

"Hey Naegi! How are u feeling" said Sora asking

"I'm fine Sora-san!" said Naegi answering

So Sora begin to sit next to Naegi and begin to talk with each other. Suddenly, Hiyotana Ishimaru begin to talk to the students.

"I declare opening the first student meeting." Said Ishimaru "Let's exchange the results of the investigation and to see what we've all come up with!"

"I tried to destroy the entrance. But not working" said Mondo disappointed. "The thing's hard as steel"

"Oogami and I headed to the hallway in the second floor in one of the hallways. But the shutter was blocking our way." Said Aoi disappointed

"So now we can only check out the first floor of this building." Said Kirigirl

"So that is all we can report." Said Ishimaru

"So we found neither an exit nor the culprit." Said Toko "Looks like the investigations were all meaningless!"

"But we manage to confirm that the undeniable fact that we have been trapped in a cage without the door" said Celestia in which makes Toko freaking out

So Togami begin to talk to the students, and told them about what Monobear have said and the only way to get out of here is to kill someone. In which the student don't think that it was funny at all

"So there is gotta be something else we can do!" said Leon freaking out

"We should adept." Said Celestia "I have a proposal. The school rules mention something about "Night Time" We should head a new rule saying One banning wandering about during Night Time"

"I see! That should help us with the killing during the Night Time." Said Sora

Later at night, The students are in their room to go to sleep. However in one of the room is an certain keyblade weilder on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

"Man! This is crazy," said Sora looking at the ceiling. "The way out of here is to kill someone, That is unacceptable, I need to tell Master Yen Sid about it."

So Sora look at the video camera and then summon his Keyblade, Then he cast the stopga spell on the video camera and it frozen in time giving Sora an time to talk to Yen Sid.

So Sora use his dream sphere (That he got from Master Yen Sid) and went to sleep. In his dream he called for Master Yen Sid and an mirror image of Yen Sid appeared

"Ah Sora! How are u" said Master Yen Sid

"Great Master!" said Sora answered before getting serious "I got to tell you something"

"What Sora!" said Master Yen Sid asking

"I sense something really bad coming from here." Said Sora "I sense the darkness getting bad over here."

"Um! That's not good," said Master Yen Sid before Sora interrupt

"It's getting worst! You see I'm in a school called Hope Peak and the students can't get out and that the only way that they can leave the school is to kill each other." Said Sora

"That not good! Sora you need to save as many of the students as possible while you tried to find the keyhole for this world, If what you said is true then the darkness is going to get stronger over there." Said Master Yen Sid

"Well do Master, I need to go! I will contact you again when something happens here." Said Sora as Master Yen Sid nodded

Then the mirror image of Master Yen Sid disappear as Sora disappear from the dream world to get ready for what is coming

The next morning, The students of Hope Peak Academy and Sora continue to look around the school in the first floor trying to find the way out of the school but no avail

Then again another day they continue to look around to find the way out of here with again no avail as time begin to passed by.

So the students regroup in the cafeteria trying to again thinking the way out of here with each students losing hope bits by bits as time passed by

"Aw man, We're not gonna find any clues just by looking in the same places over and over!" said Leon getting pissed

"Agreed" said Ishimaru

"Are we gonna to be trapped in here forever." Said Chiriro starting to tearing up "Is no one gonna come and help us"

"Hey it's alright Fujisaki-san" said Aoi Asahina. "I mean, it won't be long now until we get rescued!"

"I agreed with Aoi!" said Sora looking at Chiriro "Don't lose hope and think positive ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Junko

"Well it's been three days since we got locked up in here, So the cops should been doing something to get us out of here." Said Aoi

Suddenly, Monobear appeared at the cafeteria surprising the students

"The cops? You're relying on the cops?" said Monobear "Like I say, The only way to get out is to kill someone. I have to say that for an entitled generations you guys sure have some balls. Is it getting boring though."

"It doesn't matter how much you try to provoke us. We are not gonna kill-" said Naegi

Suddenly Monobear have a idea and found out why they started to kill each other, So Monobear told the students that he left a gift for them in the AV room and then disappear

Still confused on what Monobear told them about a gift, They begin to walk to the AV room and in each rows of seat is the Dvd with the students named on it.

So the students begin to watch the tape that they got and all the sudden, they started to feel despair in their body as the students begin to scream.

As for Sora, (No DVD for him) saw some of the video and begin to notice of how the students family and friends is starting to be in the between in order to make them killing each other.

That started to make Sora getting mad as he is trying to control his emotion after seeing some of the students DVD. He barely control it as he still watch some of the students falling to despair

Suddenly, Sora notice that Sayaka begin to scream as despair begin to increased as Naegi begin to look worried for her.

Then in second the monitor came on by himself and show Monobear as Kirigirl is asking of what he wants

"Who are u? What is the reason for doing this" said Kirigirl

"What I want to make you do. I want you to make you all despair." Said Monobear smiled evily

Suddenly, Sora heard an cry as Maizono begin to ran from the room trying to find the way out of the school.

"Maizono-san!" said Naegi running after her as Sora also follow suit.

Naegi caught Maizono as she is trying to break free from Naegi's grasp.

"No! Let me go!" said Maizono screaming at Naegi

"We'll be able to leave if we all cooperate." Said Naegi

"You're lying."

"We will get rescued before that." Said Naegi

"No body is going to save us." Said Maizono continuing to scream

Suddenly, Naegi begin to told Maizono that he will save her no matter why and that he promise.

After Naegi said those words to her, Maizono begin to cry as she cried on his jacket as Naegi look ahead of the test he will faced

Meanwhile, Sora hearing of what Naegi said to Maizono make him remember of Kairi as he always have Kairi's charm for good luck as Kairi will always be by his side no matter what he goes.

After the flashback, Sora smilled at Naegi of willing to protect her and trying to help her escape here. Also he will need help with it as he got friends.


End file.
